O dia internacional da folha?Õõ
by Uchiha Kaori
Summary: Imaginem o pessoal de Naruto esparramados pelo chão de Konoha...O que será que acontece quando ofendemos alguém mais poderoso que nós? Leiam e mandem reviews! \n.n/ minha 1ºfic! summary muito mais do que horrível...T.T Agradecimentos da Kaori-san 8


**O dia internacional da folha O dia internacional da folha? Õ.õ**

**Summary:** Imaginem o pessoal da Akatsuki, mais o pessoal do Tio Orochi esparramados junto com o pessoal do Naruto no meio da praça de Konoha, se é q tem uma praça...¬ ¬

Deve Ter acontecido algo muuuuuuuito estranho...(estranho?Õ.õ), eh só deixa a priguicite aguda de lado e lê...Ok? n.n

**Obs:** o grito ex:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! É para separar flashback...Ok?

**S.O.S Kaori-san:** Só um favorzinho, não me matem+estrangulem+batem+queimem+jogar no rio amarrada+acha ruim com kaori-san...puh favor gente...é minha "**1º Fic", **mais uma coisa, mandem **reviews, nem q seja crítica...** Ok? Tô doidona (ñ eh maconha viu?ú.ú), doida de herança genética, ou seja, hereditário...

**Agradecimentos da Kaori-san...**

Konoha, sábado, 2h17min., já aconteceu muita coisa impossível e extremamente absurdo (absurdo?Õ.õ).Será q cabe mais alguma coisa?õ.õ

**Minna:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! \o/ (é claro, eu ñ escrevi nada...¬¬')

**Tobi: **Então Tobi vai contah! \o/

**Kaori:** Pode deixar q Kaori-san conta, táh, Tobi nii-chan? **:3**

**Tobi:** Mas Tobi qué contaaaaaaaaaaa... T.T

**Kaori:**Mas Kaori vai contaaaaaaaaaaaaa... T.T na próxima te dexo **:**3

**Tobi:** Tah bom! :3

**Kaori:** Vc sabe q t amo ... n.n

--x--x--x--x--

**Há! A História: **Nessa hora (vcs devem estar perguntando: Q horas? É esse aí q acabei de escrever aí em cima! Hora essa...u.u , se quer q eu repita, tudo bem n.n), Konoha, 2h17min. Todos estavam "esparramamolhados" pelo chão( esse "todos" aí eh o pessoal de Konoha, do tio Orochi e Akatsuki :3), porque naquela noite... digo, madrugada... (madrugada?Õ.õ É madrugada! 2h17min. é madrugada, ou pensaram q fosse 2h17min. da tarde? Isso se escreva 14h17min. XP).

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Flashback de Konoha...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Konoha, Sexta-feira, 20h42min. Tava tendo um festival pelo simples fato de ser o "dia internacional da folha" (será q existe? Õ.õ), todos estavam se divertindo, havia muitas barracas (principalmente de ... COMIDA! \o/), e simplismente estava supimpa! (isso é palavra do milênio passado! XD). Avistava-se Naruto andando pela rua movimentada de Konoha, até q viu Sakura.

**Naruto (correndo):**Sakura-chan! o/

**Sakura:** Oi, Naruto! o/

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan, vc viu Kakashi sensei por aí?

**Sakura: **Err, ñ... por q?õ.õ

**Naruto: **Hun, err... é q... deixa pra lá... (saiu andando com um ar triste).

**Sakura: **Espera Naruto, vou com vc!

**Naruto:** Ow yeah! \o/ (feliz da vida)

Enquanto os dois andavam, se depararam com Sai em frente a uma barraca de roupas.

**Sai (olhando para um top) : **n.n

**Os tres: **Yoh! o/

**Sai: **Olá PP, olá feiurinha! n.n (vi em alguma fic PP pinto pequeno ...XD)

**Sakura e Naruto: **ò.ó

Assim Sai acompanha os dois... Depois de um tempo aparece Rock Lee...

**Sakura:** Garoto Lee-san! n.n

**Lee:** Dona Sakura-san! n.n

**Sakura:** Q milagre o senhor por aq ...

**Lee:** Senhor? õ.õ

**Lee: **Vim lhe trazer esse **humilde** presente... (Lee entrega)

**Sakura:** O convite do campeonato de dança! noÓ/

**Naruto (ciúme): **ò.ó'

**Sai: **n.n

**Sakura:** E ñ gostaria de se sentar e tomar uma xícara de top, digo... um copo de Sai! Digo... um copo de refresco? o.o' (já estavam em frente a uma barraca de refresco)

**Lee: **Mas é claro! n.n Vamos, primeiro a senhora...

**Sakura: **Senhora? õ.õ'

Um pouco mais tarde, isso já era 1h50min., Sakura e turma se dirigiam até o local do campeonato de dança. Um espaço grande reservado, ao redor, mesas e cadeiras para os públicos. Ao chegar lá encontrou o q se esperava, as suas concorrentes. As quatro kunoichis (Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten e Hinata, Hinata? Õ.õ) estavam lá, logo depois se encaminharam até o camarim para se arrumarem. São abertas as cortinas, e adivinha quem era o responsável e apresentador do campeonato?

Mas é claro q é o Ero Senin!

**Ero apresentador, digo... Jiraiya: **Olá pessoal, estamos nessa noite agradável para ver um espetáculo ainda mais agradável, hu, hu, hu... (risadinha maléfica), esse ano o campeonato de dança das garotas vai ser o "Requebra Bum-Bum" ... Então queiram se sentar para assistir ao campeonato, a gostosa... digo, a vencedora dessa competição irá receber um prêmio espetacular...

Cada equipe sentou em uma mesa, que eram servidos bebidas e alguns petiscos (pelo horário estipulado, pelo tipo de campeonato, pelo livre consumo de bebida alcóolica, comunicamos q esse evento ñ é recomendável e nem permitido para pessoas com idade menor q a do Naruto, e o q o Konohamaru tá fazendo lá?! ò.ó Aquele Ero Chibi)

**Segurança (sai correndo atrás):** Seu nanico pervertido, sai daqui! Vc ainda ñ tem idade! Sai! Vai embora!

**Sai:** Alguém me chamou? õ.õ

**Kakashi ( aparece ):** Yoh! o/

**Naruto:** Tá atrasado Kakashi sensei! (grande novidade...¬¬)

Kakashi senta na mesma mesa q Naruto e Sai. Logo depois aparecem as kunoichis, todas de top's pretos e mini short's jeans.

**Lee e Guy (gritando):** Vai Ten-ten! Vc consegue! Use o seu poder da juventude! Vai Ten-ten, liberte seu fogo da juventude! \o/

**Neji:** Oq eu tô fazendo aq? ¬¬''

**Lee:** Sakura-san, estou torcendo por vc também! \o/

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan! Gambare!

**Sai:** Gostei do seu top, feiurinha! n.n/

**Sakura:** n.n ( ¬¬ - Sai, vc tinha q ser diferente... pelo menos gostou do meu top! n.n)

Na mesa do Kiba...

**Shino:** Acho q isso ñ foi uma boa idéia...

**Kiba:** Relaxa Shino, acredite na Hinata... Hinata! Ñ vá desmaiar!

**Hinata (catatônica, paralisada):** O/O'''

Mesa do Shikamaru...

**Shikamaru:** Com a Ino lá é óbvio q as outras ñ tem chance, só de pensar nisso é tão problemático...

**Choji:** Como é problemático se é óbvio?

**Shikamaru:** É problemático e cansativo de mais responder essa pergunta, deixa pra lá...¬¬

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Flashback na caverna do Tio Orochi...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Caverna do tio Orochi, sexta-feira, 20h42min. Tédio total na sala da caverna do tio Orochi, Kabuto fazia chapinha no cabelo do Orochimaru, q estava sentado em um sofá, no outro Sasuke assistia um documentário sobre "reciclagem" (ninguém merece... u.u)

**Sasuke:** Q merda de TV! Passa algo melhor! ò.ó

De repente...

**TV: **Interrompemos nossa programação para o comunicado eleitoral político obrigatório. Voltaremos a programação normal após 3h01min.

**Sasuke(pasmo):** O.O'

**Orochimaru:** O q foi Sasuke-kun? Parece q viu um suíno voador?

**Sasuke (pasmo):** Antes fosse... O.O'

**Sasuke:** Parô de passa uma bosta para passa uma merda?! ò.ó

**Orochimaru:** Ai, ai, Sasuke-kun! Preciso dar aula de boas maneiras para vc...Tende a ser mais delicado...

**Sasuke:** Se eu continuar aq vô acaba virando uma "biba"...

**Kaori: **Se já ñ é, priminho... Cuidado com a influencia, hen? Quem avisa, mana é...

**Sasuke:** Cala a boca! Tô lutando contra isso... ¬¬

Sasuke vai até a geladeira, pega um sukinho e sai lá para fora.

**Sai:** Alguém me chamou? õ.õ

**Sasuke:** Sasuke, seu baka! Se vc tivesse em Konoha, ainda estaria se divertindo num festival e poderia finalmente assistir a um campeonato de dança das garotas (ainda bem q é das garotas, neh? :3 ), q acontece apenas a cada dois anos, como posso ter perdido essa chance...

Lembrando-se de dois anos atrás...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Flashback do Sasuke...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Os garotos dos nove novatos mais a do time Guy, espiando o campeonato de dança...

**Pensamentos:**

**Naruto:** "Gatinhas dançantes"

**Sasuke:** "Gataxas"

**Kiba: **"Cachorronas"

**Neji: **" São putas ou o q ?

**Shikamaru:** "As Problemáticas"

**Choji:** "Quanta carne... deu vontade de comer churrasco!"

**Lee:** O.O

**Shino: " "**

De repente...

**Segurança do campeonato:** Dão um fora daqui! Sai! Sai!

**Sai:** Alguém me chamou de novo? õ.õ

**Garotos: **Ferro! Corram! \o/

**Segurança (jogando de tudo neles: coisas pesadas, facas, garfos, kunais, shurikens, pratos, cadeiras, uma mulher, etc, etc): **Seus Ero Chibis! Ò.Ó

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Fim do flashback do Sasuke...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Sasuke:** Oh, Kami-sama! Queria tanto estar lá, me ajude... T.T

**Kami-sama:** Vc falou bem... Queria estar lá, ñ quer mais...

**Sasuke: **Eu quero! \ò.ó/

**Kami-sama: ¬¬**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Flashback na base da Akatsuki...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Base da Akatsuki, sexta-feira, 20h42min.

Todos na sala...

**Deidara(sentado no sofá assistindo TV):** Q saco, começo o maldito horário político! Ò.\ Essa TV é uma caca, un!

**Tobi: **Não é culpa da TV... \T.T/ É culpa da política! :3

**Deidara:** Tanto faz! Caramba, esse sofá de casa é mais duro q o banquinho lá de fora! Tô com um baita dor na bunda e nas costas, inclusive nas pernas! Ò.\

**Tobi:** Deidara sempai, varizes e hemorróidas? A solução ñ cai do céu, tome uma atitude com Varicell! n.n

**Deidara: **Ñ estou com hemorróidas, é uma simples dor na bunda, un! Ò.\

**Pain:** Cara, aq tá um tédio, ñ tem o q fazê além de ficar escutando essas briguinhas...

**Konan:** Deidara, ñ grita com Tobi! Vc vai acaba fazendo ele chorar! Ò.Ó

**Tobi:** Konan-san tá brigando com sempaaaaaaaaai! TT.TT

**Konan: **Tobi... ó.ò

**Pain:** Ñ agüento isso cara... ¬¬

**Zetsu(conversando q nem um retardado com uma flor roxa das pintinhas amarelas): **Ei, Maria-Flor, quer mais água? n.n

**Hidan(pra variar...): **Jashin-sama... meu próximo sacrifício será um bezerro desmamado, ou prefere uma ovelha pelada?

**Kakuzu(contando seu tutu): **Duzentos e trinta e seis, duzentos e trinta e sete, duzentos e trinta e sete e setenta e três... duzentos e trinta e sete e setenta e três? Õ.Õ Mas ontem eu contei e tinha duzentos e trinta e sete e setenta e quatro! Ç.Ç

**Kisame(assistindo DVD de documentário sobre tubarão):** Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tubarão! n.n

**Itachi(pintando as unhas): **u.u

**Konan(deitada no sofá comendo chocolate): **Chomp, chomp, nhoc, nhoc ... n.n

**Deidara:** Depois ñ quer Ter espinhas...¬¬'

**Konan(olhar mortal):** Ò.Ó

**Pain:** Ñ aguento mais isso, é todo dia e toda hora. Pela primeira vez eu lhe pesso Kami-sama, melhora "isso"...

**Kami-sama: **Jezus com "z", hoje estou cheio de trabalho... -.-

**Pain:** "Isso" tá tão ruim quanto o trabalho de São Pedro... ù.ú

De repente surgem nuvens negras e estrambólicas no céu...

**São Pedro: **O quee? Meu trabalho tá ruim? Do jeito q chove em São Paulo ainda tá ruim? Eu vou lhe dar então o q é uma chuva de verdade! Ò.Ó

**Pain: **para completar o tédio...chuva... u.u

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Flashback normal...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Assim chove, chove, chove...Em Konoha...

**Naruto:** Hei, começa logo a dança dattebayo! Começo a chove! Ò.Ó

**Jiraiya:** Já entendi, mas ñ posso controlar o tempo, neh? Ò.Ó

Começa a tocar a música do "requebra bum-bum" do comercial da Green Peace.

**Ino(requebrando a bunda):** Testa de marquise, por q participa se vc sabe q vai perder? u.u

**Sakura:** Quem disse q eu vou perder, Ino porca!

**Ino:** Vc sendo uma tábua desse jeito... n.n

**Sakura:** A é, a sua bunda é igual a do elefante do comercial da música! n.n

**Ino:** ò.ó

**Ten-ten(sacudindo a Hinata):** Hinata? Hinata? Tá na hora de dançar! ó.ò''

**Hinata(paralítica, catatônica): **O/O

Na caverna do tio Orochi...

**Sasuke:** Ñ foi isso q pediiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Kami-sama: **Quer fazer o favor de esperar?! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:** Tá bom... Ç.Ç

No deserto do Gaara...

**Temari:** Gaara, tá chovendo aqui no deserto! o.o

**Gaara:** O QUEEEEE?! OoO

**Temari:** O q será q deu no São Pedro? No deserto ñ é para chover... õ.õ

Na base da Akatsuki... chove, chove e chove...Até que, Tobi aponta para a janela enorme da sala.

**Tobi(apontando para a janela):** Sempai, tissunami! O.O

**Deidara: **Tobi, ñ se diz tissunami, se diz tsunami, un. u.u

**Tobi:** Ti, ti, tissunami! O.O

**Deidara:** Caramba, vc é baka mesmo, un! ù.ú

**Tobi:** Sempai, cala a boca e olha! Ò.Ó

Todos olham para fora da janela e vê uma onda de 60m cobrindo a base...

**Todos: **O.O

**São Pedro: **Há! Há! Há! Bem feito pra vcs! n.´n

Nessa hora São Pedro ñ parecia "São Pedro", parecia mais um "God of War" (Deus da Guerra).

A onda arrasta todos os membros da Akatsuki...

**Deidara: **Mããããããããããããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeeee! \ OoO/

**Tobi: **Tobi ñ sabe nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! \x.x/

**Zetsu:** É muita água para a Maria-Flor! \O.O/

**Kisame:** Me sinto como um tubarão! \n.n/ Espera aí, eu sou um tubarão! \O.O/

**Hidan: **Eu juro q ofereço algo melhor, Jashin-sama! \O.O/

**Kakuzu:** Minha grana! \O.O/

**Itachi: **Meu cabelo! Minha unha, acabei de pintar! \ò.ó/

**Konan:** Pain, é tudo culpa sua, vou abrir um açougue! \ò.ó/

**Pain:** Ñ podia piorar, neh? \ù.ú/

A mesma onda chega até a caverna do tio Orochi e arrasta eles também...

**Orochimaru:** A minha chapinha q o Kabu-chan acabô de fazê! \T.T/

**Kabuto:** Lord Orochimaru!

**Sasuke: **Até q enfim um pouco de diversão, quanto tempo ñ vou a um tobo-água! \n.n/

**Tobi:** É u fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! \x.x/

Então a grande onda, assim chamada de tsunami e chamada de tissunami por Tobi n.n chega até Konoha, distruindo tudo.

Todos ensopados... \x.x/

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Fim dos flashbacks...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Todos esparramados pelo chão, molhados. Aparece Tsunade baa-chan toda brava...

**Tsunade:** Quem é baa-chan aq? ò.ó

**Kaori:** Foi mal, mas peguei essa mania de alguém! Ò.ó

**Naruto:** ¬¬'

Tsunade aparece com um top preto q tava quase arrebentando (porque ñ tava aguentando o tamanho do... vcs sabem...) e com o mini short jeans.

**Tsunade:** Eu estipulei um festival, ñ uma natação! ò.ó Tá tudo molhado e destruído! E Jiraiya, q negócio é esse de ñ me chamar para o campeonato? ò.ó

**Jiraiya:** É q todo mundo chega no fim da ladeira, só q vc chegou à uns quarenta anos...

**Tsunade(dá um chute na cara do Jiraiya): **ò.ó

**Jiraiya(com a cara inchada e hemorragia nasal): **T;;T

**Kakashi(olha para o lado):** Kabuto! ò.ó

**Naruto:** Aonde? Aonde? Alguém passa uma pokébola!

**Kakashi: **Seu baka! É o Kabuto do Orochimaru!

**Naruto: **AAAAaaaah... Então ele já tá capturado... ó.ò

**Todos: **¬¬''

**Sasuke:** Yoh, ussura tonkati! n.n/

**Naruto: **Sasuke, teme!

**Kakashi: **A Akatsuki também tá aq! ò.ó

**Tsunade:** Deixa de ser neurótico, Kakashi! Hoje é o dia internacional da folha, vamos festejar...

As garotas, q estavam molhadas, começaram a tremer de frio, inclusive Konan...

**Jiraiya: **Vc também está participando? 8D

**Konan:** Participando do que? Õ.Õ

**Jiraiya:** Ok, está decidido! Todas vcs ganharam!

**Garotas:** \o/

**Sakura:** E qual vai ser o prêmio? 8D

**Jiraiya:** Todas vcs vão ganhar um grande prêmio! Estão preparadas? 8D

**Garotas: **Sim! \o/

**Jiraiya:** O grande prêmio é...

**Todos: **É...

**Jiraiya:** Q vcs vão requebrar mais. Só q na cama, e comigo! 8D

**Todos: **Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Seu Ero Senin! ( Pof! Bam! Tap! Bom! Bang! Paf! Etc!)

**Tobi(apontando para o Naruto): **Olha, Deidara sempai! É o Dodó!

**Deidara:** Vc tá assistindo d+ "O Cão e a Raposa" , un! ò.ó

**Naruto: ( Como ele se atreve a chamar a Kiiuby de Dodó ¬¬)**

Depois todos voltaram para seus lugares... Menos Jiraiya q ficou deformado de tanto ser batido...

( Uma lição de vida para os pervertidos, queremos respeito e privacidade! Viva a Kaori-san! \n.n/ )

**Sasuke: **Pouco convencida... ¬¬

**Kaori: **Olha só quem fala! Ò.Ó

**É U FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! X3 83 :3**


End file.
